


The Weight and the Wait

by audiaphilios



Series: From Tumblr With Lo-- [43]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Getting Back Together, Getting Older, Growing Apart, Growing Up, I Blame Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiaphilios/pseuds/audiaphilios
Summary: foxtrot-thelaxbrowrote a really great set of Charmer headcanons, but the last one in particular struck me. I've included it in block quotes at the beginning of the story.My intro line was:Look my brain went an angst-with-a-happy-ending place. I’m sorry.Originally posted to tumblr November 28, 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [foxtrot-thelaxbro](http://foxtrot-thelaxbro.tumblr.com/post/150007391500/charmer-headcanons) wrote a really great set of Charmer headcanons, but the last one in particular struck me. I've included it in block quotes at the beginning of the story.
> 
> My intro line was:   
> Look my brain went an angst-with-a-happy-ending place. I’m sorry.
> 
> [Originally posted to tumblr November 28, 2016.](http://audiaphilios.tumblr.com/post/153755136930/charmer-headcanons)

> They are Goals™ for everyone on the entire campus. They redefine true love and what it means to be college sweethearts. An entire volume of the Swallow is dedicated to their one year anniversary. They are Romance Icons. 

 

But that feels like a LOT of pressure for a new college relationship. Even the Swallow is covering it? The things is, even if no one else can see it, things get tough. Pressure is on in unexpected ways, and they’ve gotten a bit distant from the early days. They’re both thinking about their futures, and realizing that those futures are two separate things.

Their senior year, Chris and Caitlin break up. They’re still friends with the same people, who seem to take the break-up worse than they did, and as their lives move on, of course they keep tabs on one another as best they can, but years pass, and people drift. Chowder’s busy in the NHL, Farmer’s finished her PhD in microbiology and is working on some pretty heavy, heady, amazing things.

Some years down the line, though, some time in their late twenties, they end up back in Massachussetts. Ransom and March have finally finished school their own satisfaction, and have decided to tie the knot. Caitlin's not in the wedding party-- it's been years since she was as close to the volleyball girls as they once were-- but she's glad to be back at Samwell.

So here they are. They’re back in the same circle, in the same space where they first met, and loved, and lost. And for Farmer, seeing how his friendship has remained strong reminds her of those early days, too-- and the NHL has done good by him, judging from the fit of his formal wear. And Chowder’s still struck by her beauty, and her sass, and they talk together so easily it’s almost like the way they used to be.

They stay up late after the reception, just catching up. But catching up of course turns into one of those amazing conversations they were always so good at, and it turns out that they can still not get tired of one another’s company. 

They’re supposed to part ways the next day, but they promise to stay in touch, in better touch. It’s really kind of a shame that they’d never really gotten to hang out over the past few years, when he’s in San Jose and she’s at Berkeley. 

They take their time, this time, and appreciate that bit of distance now. Because when you’re 18 and living in each other’s pockets it’s amazing, but it can be too much, too fast, too soon. Now, they’ve grown into the people they wanted to be, and maybe it’s time for them to grow together.


End file.
